Minimum shift keying (MSK) is an attractive modulation technique for digital communication systems incorporating hard limiting amplifiers in the channel. This is due to its constant envelope and compact spectral characteristics. In addition the MSK signal can be generated with simple hardward by a single data stream. The MSK signal can also be demodulated in serial fashion with simple hardware. This serial MSK (SMSK) is of particular interest because of the inherent advantages of the MSK modulation format and the simplicity of the hardware required. Digital communication systems can be significantly degraded by intersymbol interference caused by band limiting, filter misalignment, and multipath effects. Degradation due to intersymbol interference can often be effectively reduced by an equalizer filter.